


Endless Quakes

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, pre tttyg era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Andy is, admittedly, impressed with Patrick’s voice.Before the events of Crumble and the series after it. Chronologically the first in the rebuild series.





	Endless Quakes

**Author's Note:**

> I love andtrick. no ragrats in writing it so much haha
> 
> I'm gonna write more after the events of crumble and more of the before, everything lead up to it and andy and Patrick's relationship!

Patrick’s pink and hiding behind Pete, who looks a little smug, but has a great big smile on his face.

“I told you he could sing.” Pete says to Andy, hands on the neck of his bass guitar. Andy is, admittedly, impressed with Patrick’s voice. He’d met him just an hour earlier and he’d expected something thinner, a weaker voice. He was an ass for thinking that, but it was all he could really expect from Patrick. Most people Pete said could sing turned out that way, with a voice that was lacking or lungs that were weak.

But then Patrick had started singing and it was rich and smooth and damn, Andy’s never heard a better vocalist. When Pete had called him up and told him he was starting a band, Andy had scoffed. Another one of Pete’s bands that would crash and burn, with subpar music and a mediocre vocalist to boot. Patrick’s young and his voice shakes a bit, but Andy knows that with time, he could be amazing.

Now, he’s reconsidering. Joe looks annoyed, plucking at his guitar strings, and shooting glances over at Patrick and Pete. Patrick’s started trembling, and Pete allows the younger to hide behind him. Andy knows that Patrick is like, seventeen, but he’s acting a lot like a child and it’s a little strange, to say the least. But Andy kind of gets it – Pete’s told him about Patrick before and Andy knows that they’ve only been friends for a couple of short months, but they’ve been inseparable from the moment he knocked on Patrick’s door.

Pete catches his glances at Patrick. “He gets stage-fright.” Pete explains, turning, and carding a hand through Patrick’s hair. Patrick gives Pete a look of adoration, and Andy can’t help but think it’s cute. But still. A singer with stage-fright? Andy’s not sure that would ever work. “We’re working on it.” He adds, like he senses Andy’s about to say something.

Andy shrugs. “I don’t know, man. I’ve got other bands right now and you guys don’t even have any solid songs.” Pete looks at him in despair, face falling at his words. “I mean, I can always come in and do drums if that’s what you guys need, but joining another band isn’t at the top of my to-do list.”

“I can play drums. We won’t need you if you don’t wanna join. If you’re not gonna join, you can just leave now. I’ve heard good things about you, but personally, I think I’m a better drummer.” Patrick pipes up, voice shaky, but clear. It’s the longest sentence Andy’s heard him say, and Patrick immediately reddens at his own words. Andy’s just as surprised as everyone else, who stare at Patrick with wide eyes. Andy knows he’s a damn good drummer, and he’s never had words like these thrown at his face.

Andy stares at Patrick and Patrick stares back, and Andy can see that fire in his eyes. He blinks – then nods against his own will. “Fine. I’ll do the band.” He says, unsure of what’s compelling him to say it. He’s got two other bands right now and he’s been focused entirely on them. They’re not going to be happy when he skives off their practice for this band’s practice. A band that has no songs, half of a chance of making it anywhere, and no fucking name. Andy’s insane.

But then Patrick gives a small little smile that shows off perfect teeth and crinkles his eyes, and Andy figures it can’t be all that bad. They might have half of a chance of going anywhere besides Patrick’s garage, but Andy can sense real talent in this fucking room. Joe’s seventeen and absolutely shreds on the guitar better than anyone else he knows. Patrick’s afraid and shaky but his voice is that of an angel’s. Pete’s not the best bassist but he’s got the heart to make it and Andy’s always admired that about him, that through thick and thin, he was loyal and kindhearted.

“Awesome, man. I knew you’d come around.” Pete says once he’s finished staring at Patrick. “You’ll have to excuse little ‘Trick here. He’s the resident hothead.” Pete jokes, and it makes Patrick even redder than he already is and splutter out protests. Pete and Joe laugh, and Andy smiles. It already feels natural, talking to the three of them. “Don’t try to argue, ‘Rick!”

Patrick slumps, defeated. Andy catches his eye and smiles, and Patrick slowly smiles back, peeking out from under the brim of his hat. He’s cute, in some dorky, nerdy kind of way, Andy realizes, and then shoves that thought away quickly. “Welcome to the band.” Joe says a moment later.

And, as he watches Patrick and Pete and Joe joke around and shove at each other, he figures he can make this place home. The smile Patrick gives him later, sweet and small but genuine all the same, convinces him of it.


End file.
